Nakomis
by Gun Blazing Mutant
Summary: A soldier able to outperform humans, go days and nights without sleep, and knows no fear. Sadly only one was successful, Hyper Synthetic Biotech Android (HSBA) Code-named Nakomis.
1. Chapter 1

Nakomis

Chapter 1

**A ringing in your ear would annoy you to death as you stepped into this silent room. What occupied the room were not just humans, but also technology...and something...much more...**

I blinked as I slowly came to. My vision was so blurry that everything was out of details, but whitened colors. I was floating in a tube with a blue goopy liquid. I had a rebreather on my muzzle. A cyan glow could be seen on the rebreather, but it wasn't coming from the rebreather itself, it seemed to come from my eyes. I lifted my hands to touch the glass that held the liquid which surrounded me, and I had paws, but they were human hands too. Covered in fur, and the pads were blue. I looked down and I was covered in black, dark grey, light grey, white and blue fur. The areola and nipple on my breasts were blue, along with the other skin you could see, such as my vagina, and the pads on my feet. I could see my reflection in the glass. I stared at myself, as I moved my tail around, getting used to moving after it felt like I was asleep for centuries.

I peered out through the glass, and I could see a human with a lab coat typing away at a computer. I kept my gaze on him for a few seconds until my gaze was averted to the black tube on the rebreather that led up to the top of the containment that held me. I pushed my hands on the glass, and crawled up to take a closer look at it. I heard a tap on the glass, like someone was hitting it with a pen. I looked downwards towards the disturbance and pushed myself along the glass to it, and stared the human in the eye with curiosity. He smiled and it looked like he chuckled because his shoulders moved back and forth slightly then he walked over to a computer, and typed something on it. I heard something that sounded like an industrial sized vacuum cleaner running and the goop starting making suction like noises as it started to go down. I looked down and saw the goop going down a drain in the middle of the container.

Five minutes went by and the goop was finally gone completely, and the glass withdrew from the floor letting me out in the open. I felt slightly cold but my fur kept me from freezing. I walked out but the tube coming from the rebreather to the top of the container hindered me. I wrapped my hands around it, and squeezed, curious as to how to remove this. The human walked up to me and did a few things to the rebreather and it hissed and fell off. I gagged as the tube in my mouth, from the rebreather, slid out. I coughed a couple times then swallowed, and the feeling abated. I stared at the human, the glow that was on the rebreather now occupying my muzzle. My nose and lips were also blue, just like the rest of my skin. The human looked me up and down, feeling all over me. When he touched certain spots it send a lovely sensation through me, but it went away after a few seconds. He stopped touching me and wrote something down. He snapped and my ears perked up. He then proceeded to walk away from where he was and I followed him. I towered over him by a foot at first judgment.

He walked into a room, which contained a chair and something hanging over the chair. There were also slits on the chair with straps. He pointed at the chair and announced "Sit." I sat on the chair, and he strapped me in then put the bowl like object on my head. It pushed my ears down and I couldn't see for it covered my eyes. I could barely hear for the object pushing my ears down hindered me. I waited for what seemed like five or ten minutes, and I felt a painful shock rip through my body. I pulled on the restraints, but I couldn't move them. I gritted my teeth as the pain tore me in half...or at least felt like it. It finally stopped after what seemed like hours, but it was only one minute. I let my head fall back, and rest on the chair as I panted heavily from the pain. I felt like I was torn in half.

I felt the bowl like object rise off my head, and the restraints released. I saw the human who put me in the chair and I stood quickly and lifted him by his neck. I squeezed his throat with my left hand as I balled my right hand into a fist, rearing it back to hit him.

"You son of a bitch!" I said through my clenched teeth.

The cyan glow that covered part of my muzzle seemed to illuminate more and covered all the way up to my nose. I could see my reflection in his glasses, as he stared through them in fear. My entire eye was glowing cyan. I was about to slam my fist into his face, breaking his glasses into it too, but something held my arm. I turned my head and looked and I had a leash on my wrist. I growled and threw the human, and turned but got another leash attached on my free hand, and then one wrapped around my neck and I felt a set of hands push me down. I struggled against the restraints, but could barely budge. I huffed and stopped.

"You calmed down?" A voice said. I could tell it was coming through a mask, by the hiss in his voice.

"Enough." I said bitterly.

They released me, and I stood up while rubbing my wrists. I glared at some of them.

"Where are some clothes my size?" I asked staring at the door.

One of them handed me a loose-flowing bra, and camouflage cargo pants. I slid on the pants, and slid the bra over my head and my arms through the holes, and let the bra float down. It was comfortable, but it could easily be blown up, like a skirt.

"Now where's a place I can stay?" I asked as I stared at one, my cyan glow from my eyes reflecting off the visor if his helmet.

"Follow me ma'am." He said calmly through the voice-box of the helmet.

He walked out the door and I followed him. We walked down a few hallways and in a few rooms and finally he stopped in a room with only one door, and an empty space that said reserved for SRS. I stared at it curiously, and noticed he walked out. I closed the slide down door. I walked over to the bed and lied down on it. I thought for a while, the silence making my ears ring. Then came a knock on my door.

The end of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Nakomis Chapter 2

I looked over to the door, from which the knock came. The room was so silent and empty it echoed.

"You may enter." I said calmly.

The door slid upwards into the little space above it. A guard with an upgraded M4 walked in with two average built men pushing a cart with some odd looking shaped pieces of metal. They stopped the cart in front of the vacant part of the wall reserved with a sign that said S.R.S. I obviously had no idea what they were doing, because I didn't even know what that stood for when I walked in here ten minutes ago.

"What are you doing?" I asked clearing my throat afterward.

"We are installing the Suit Removal Station." One of the average built men said.

I shrugged and looked back up at the ceiling, drifting off into my thoughts again. About two minutes later, they began drilling into the wall. This continued for minutes. After that I had to deal with metal sliding against metal, and clicking. Finally they looked like they were finished. They placed different parts of metal, that looked like it was shaped to fit me, on the many arms of the machine they just finished constructing.

The guard and the two men conversed for a short minute and the two men left. The guard looked at me through his dull visor that attached to the helmet on his head. His voice rang through the voice box in his rebreather.

"Alright ma'am, remove your clothing, and step onto this machine. Once it's finished, meet me on the other side of the door." He said quickly then steppe out.

I watched him walk out. I yawned, and got on my feet beside my bed. I walked to the end of my bed and stripped the pants and bra off, and lied them on the bed. I then walked over to the machine, stepped on it and turned around facing the door. The machine whirred and the arms moved quickly, attaching the metal to me, screwing it on and fastening it. The last thing it attached was the helmet. The hoses attached to the suit detached and followed the arms of the machine back to a standby state. The machine beeped and said, "Armor attachment successful." I looked at myself, a dull greenish blue armor was covering my entire body except my rear and tail, and a little bit between my legs. So my vagina and anus were showing if I squatted, but I had a crotch guard that blocked the view from the front. As long as I kept my tail down nobody would see anything. I walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind me.

The guard looked at me, and motioned me to follow him. I followed him down a long hallway and made multiple turns and finally came out of the building out into the opening. I looked around, amazed to see something besides walls. You couldn't expect much from me, I mean...I'm synthetic do you expect me to not be surprised by something so mere when it's a first thing for me? I continued following him over to a grassy spot, underneath some odd machines. A guy wearing body armor stood there. He looked slightly afraid, but he didn't show off much of an expression of it. Another guy in a white coat told me to stand in front of the man wearing the armor. I could tell the armor was padded, but enough G-force and the armor wouldn't be much protection against pain, but it could stop a fracture. I stood before the man, towering over him by an inch or two. Had we not been underneath a shed I would have cast a shadow over him. I stared down at him, and awaited to be told what to do next.

"OK, we are going to record your speed." A voice from my left said.

The man in front of me commenced to throw a punch. I directed the momentum without even thinking twice about it. He threw another and I repeated the same thing. He threw a kick, and I stopped it by bringing my leg up, turning my foot sideways and putting it in the path of his kick. He threw a combo and I blocked all of the attacks without trying.

"Good, good...now...attack him." The same voice said, still emitting from my left.

The man seem to shake now. He threw a punch, and I blocked it, held onto it with a tight grip, and pulled him towards me while throwing a punch from my waist. I snapped the punch, almost like it was muscle memory. The man groaned in pain. I let go of his arm and he stood up straight holding the area I punched him. He threw a kick and I jammed it with a hard crescent kick, making him spin, I came around with a spin kick with the opposite foot and caught him in the side, throwing him back a few feet, and causing him to fall to the ground. I stared at him dimly.

"Well the results are pretty good, but we'll..." The mans voice got cut off by a distant explosion.

Everyone looked towards the explosions direction then started panicking as something burst through the wall. I just stood there looking at the weird deformed creature.

"Attack, that's an order." A guard behind me commanded.

I shrugged and darted off towards the creature. I caught it in the side with my shoulder and continued running, slamming it into the wall. I left a dent in the wall and the creature stayed in it for a second or two after I pulled off and fell out. I picked it up by the neck and held it up. It slapped at me, but I barely budged. I made the grip I had around its neck tighter and it squeaked. I began to kick, and my patience began to thin. I slammed it into the ground as hard as I could, stood back up and curb stomped it's neck. The kick was so strong that it literally decapitated the creature, and the screaming from it came to a quick stop. It's body lied there twitching, like a fly that just got swatted. I broke my gaze off the body and looked at the guards like nothing happened.

"Well Nakomis you can head back to your quarters and remove your suit we are through here." The guard I was staring at said.

I nodded and headed back to my room. Within minutes I had returned there without any problems as to where I was.

I stepped on the machine and it removed my armor quickly. "Armor removal successful." I stepped off the machine, my body exposed to it's normal state. I really didn't mind being nude, but I knew I would be griped at or harassed if I didn't cover myself. I walked back to my bed, slid on the clothes and lied down on the bed. I began thinking again, my eyes starting to close on me. I tried to fight going to sleep but it eventually conquered me, and I was asleep.

The end of chapter 2


End file.
